


keep the change

by planetundersiege



Series: Year of the Owl House 2021 [11]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Drabble, F/F, Fighting, Fluff, Lumity, Milkshakes, Owl house, Running from the law, Wordcount: 100-500, bad timing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: With her luck, she just had to get discovered on her date.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Year of the Owl House 2021 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086395
Kudos: 22





	keep the change

Luz wasn’t always the perfect role model, but to be fair, neither was Amity. When you left two teen girls alone anything could happen, especially with the two of them. The plan had originally been to simply go on a nice date, getting some milkshakes and Amity showing Luz the shop where she bought most of her clothes.

All perfectly normal teen stuff still practiced on the Boiling Isles and not just on Earth. But with the two of them, things weren’t so simple.

As they had been sitting at the cafe, almost done with their shared milkshakes one of the city guards had spotted Luz and recognized her as the human who had made a mess. And to be honest, it was a bit peculiar that she was still  _ barely _ recognizable even with all of the wanted posters Belos had put up. After all, she could still go to school with no problem and was only discovered around once a week in the town by the guards even though she walked past them often. And with her luck, she just had to get discovered on her date.

“Come on, let’s go!” Amity had quickly told her.

  
“But we haven’t paid!”

“No time to get the waiter!”

“We could get arrested for that!”

“We’ll get arrested either way, fine.” Amity replied as she dug into her pockets and put down some money on the table, way more than the cost of the milkshake. She grabbed Luz’s hand and yelled “Keep the change” to the waiter as both of them exited the cafe, running into the street.

For the moment, only two guards followed them, but as they rounded a corner another one was spotted. Just their luck like always.

Luz immediately began to look through her own pockets for any leftover glyphs she always carried with her.

“I’ve got fire!”

  
“Good, let’s round the next corner and then show them what we’re made of.”

And so, yet another one of their dates turned into a mission of breaking as many laws as possible while running away from the authority. And a rumor soon followed that sixteen guards demanded Belos to pay their hospital bills.


End file.
